Jamás sucederá
by Spacedog Girlfriend
Summary: Scott Pilgrim le pediría a Ramona Flowers que se casara con él. Pero cuando la tragedia lo golpea, Wallace está allí para recoger los pedazos. ¿Porqué? Sencillamente porque estaba enamorado.
1. Ultimátum británico

Nota: A pocos días de la navidad me he encaprichado bastante con éste fanfic originalmente publicado en inglés por **Kaisalune** y que no he tenido tiempo de traducir por los exámenes finales y dramas absurdos de mi vida mas o menos real. De hecho creo que no podré subir nada más empezado ya el próximo año. (No me resistí con éste, sin embargo, y en vez de hacer lo que me correspondía -estudiar hasta que las palabras se graben con fuego y cicatrices en una retina ya cansada de repetir la absurda rutina.- lo traducí. O al menos el primer y segundo capítulo.)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>: Ultimátum británico

Wallace estaba caliente, se encontraba solo, y, curiosamente, no estaba buscando a algún chico para compartir su cama con Scott. ¿Por qué? Sencillamente porque estaba enamorado. De Scott, para ser más precisos. Él estaba enamorado de un tipo que no sólo amaba a Ramona Flowers, si no que también ni siquiera era gay. Al menos podía felicitarse - había logrado enamorarse de un hombre, cosa que creyó nunca sucedería.-

Se sentó en su sillón reclinable, con los pies apoyados. Llevaba su vestimenta habitual -camisa con boxers.- El periódico estaba en sus manos, pero él no había leído ni una sola palabra del artículo. Bueno, había tomado nota de una cosa: al parecer, hoy era el primer aniversario del famoso skater y actor, Lucas Lee. Wallace alguna vez estuvo encaprichado con el hombre, pero ahora realmente no podría importarle menos (bueno, eso y que resultó ser uno de los ex novios malvados de Ramona.)

Observó la puerta, esperando a la miseria sobrevenir. Ese era el día. Scott Pilgrim iba a pedir que Ramona Flowers se casara con él.

Scott le había dicho a todo el mundo sólo en esa mañana en el ensayo de la banda. Ramona había tenido que trabajar por lo que había dado a Scott amplia oportunidad de mostrar a todos el anillo de compromiso. Stephen, Young Neil, Kim y Wallace habían estado presentes. Wallace no solía asistir en realidad a las prácticas de la banda, pero Scott básicamente lo había arrastrado a lo largo de la promesa de una sorpresa. Y se sorprendió. Incluso Kim había mostrado un poco de emoción, y eso que ella era la personificación del sarcasmo y el aburrimiento. Había enviado mensajes de texto a Stacey después de haber visto el anillo, por supuesto. Y todo el mundo había estado saltando alrededor, emocionados, sin dar a Wallace ninguna atención cuando se levantó y se fue.

Eso fue hasta que a Scott regresó media hora más tarde.

"Wallace, ¿qué te pasó?"

Wallace estaba acostado de cara con los brazos extendidos en su cama. "Fui a casa", murmuró.

''Voy a ir a buscar a Ramona ahora." Los nervios se detectaron fácilmente en su voz.

El azabache dio la vuelta. "Chico, relájate. Vas a estar bien. Ella te ama."

"Sí, pero tenemos una tendencia de romper como cada dos meses." Scott se encogió de hombros. "Sólo ha pasado como un año. Además somos jóvenes. Ugh, tal vez no debería estar haciendo esto."

"Cariño, por favor", dijo Wallace. "Estabas tan emocionado acerca de esto. Además, una vez que los dos lo consigan, puedes vivir con ella y finalmente podré reclamar lo que es de noventa y nueve por ciento mío de todos modos." Lo dijo, pero en realidad quería que Scott permaneciera viviendo con él durante mucho tiempo.

"Está bien. Está bien, sí. Y entonces tal vez tú no estés deprimido todo el tiempo" dijo Scott, tirando de su sombrero sobre su pelo enmarañado.

"¿Deprimido? No estoy deprimido," Intentó discutir.

"Uh huh. Desde te convertiste en soltero has estado decaído, y no pretendo no haberlo notado. Pero yo sé exactamente lo que va a animarte ".

"Ilumíname", Wallace giró sobre su costado.

"Cuando Ramona diga que sí ... oh, si ella dirá que sí ... oh Dios.'' Al ver la mirada de Wallace, sin embargo, continuó. "Uh, sí, así que quiero que seas mi padrino."

"¿No deberías conseguirlo después de que ella te dé el sí? No podía pensar en nada peor que animarlo de pie mientras se casaba con Ramona.

"Oh Dios, ¡tienes razón! Ella no va a decir que sí."

Como Scott se asustó, Wallace rodó los ojos. Estaba tan increíblemente inseguro que era cómico. "Sólo tienes que ir."

"Está bien. Está bien. Me voy. ¡Deséame suerte!" dijo Scott, corriendo hacia la puerta.

Wallace no lo hizo.

Ahora, ahí estaba, sentado en su butaca esperando a que Scott llegara, llenando la sala de emoción por el hecho de que Ramona era su prometida. Parecía casi incorrecto. Scott era tan infantil a la vista de Wallace, que le sorprendió que no era ilegal que la gente como él se casara.

Se oyó el ruido de llaves en la cerradura. Wallace tiró el periódico a un lado y trató de arreglar su rostro en una expresión de felicidad para Scott. Al parecer, no era necesario, cuando abrió la puerta, le miró muy infeliz. Cerró la puerta, corrió hacia la cama y cayó sobre ella boca abajo.

"¿Chico? ¿Qué pasó?" Wallace dijo con una voz suave, levantándose y sentándose junto a Scott.

"Ella dijo que no."

"¿Qué?"

"Ella dijo que no."

"No, te he oído es que ... ¿Por qué?"

"Ella dijo que no estaba lista para el matrimonio. Dijo que no quería que las cosas cambien de cómo son ahora."

"¿Así que van a quedarse...como están?" dijo Wallace.

"Nooo ..." Scott gruñó, dando vueltas y mirando al techo. "Fui un estúpido, Wallace."

"Eso es lo esperado Scott. ¿Qué hiciste?" dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Le di un ultimátum".

"¡Ugh! Scott, ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto? No deberías ir cerca de ultimátums, y mucho menos dar uno. ¿Qué era? ¿Algo como casarse o romper?"

Scott suspiró y cerró los ojos como si recordara algo particularmente desagradable. "Creo que mis palabras exactas fueron: _'¡Cásate conmigo o terminamos!'_ Ella parecía no encontrar ningún humor en eso ".

"¿Así que han terminado?" Wallace suprimió su alegría ante la idea, aunque lo hizo igual que Ramona.

"No sé. Yo estaba tan avergonzado que salí corriendo."

"¿Ni siquiera esperaste a escuchar lo que diría después de eso? ¿Puedo decir que eres una triste excusa de humano social?"

"Si puedes."

Wallace suspiró y se levantó. "Voy a hacer algo de comer. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Pan de ajo."

Era bastante fácil de hacer -él sólo lo metió en el horno y luego se puso de pie en el mostrador viendo a Scott. Parecía muy deprimido y Wallace se abstuvo de enviar mensajes de texto a Stacey con los detalles de la propuesta algo lamentable de su hermano.-

Quería ayudar a Scott y a Ramona, a pesar de estar enamorado. Pero Wallace sabía que tenía que aceptar que eso no iba a suceder, y si no podía ser feliz, al menos, ayudaría a Scott para que no corriera su misma suerte.

Al parecer, no tenía por qué, aunque - estaba colocando un plato de pan de ajo en frente de Scott-, sonó el teléfono. Lo recogió. "¿Hola?"

"Wallace, ¿está Scott allí? Él no contesta su teléfono". Era Ramona.

Cubrió el teléfono y miró al castaño, que estaba observando a Wallace con ojos ansiosos. "Chico, ¿dónde está el teléfono?"

"Puede que lo haya tirado en un charco de agua en el camino a casa para evitar futuras vergüenzas."

Rodó los ojos. "Sí, está aquí. Revolcándose en su propia autocompasión."

"¿Es la impresión de que rompimos?" La voz de Ramona sonaba molesta.

"Honestamente no creo que él realmente tenga una idea de lo que está pasando, como de costumbre. ¿Y tú?''

"¡No!" Ramona casi gritó. "¡No! Yo sólo dije que no quería casarme tan temprano y entonces él empezó a hablar con acento británico diciéndome que se ha ido, yo me confundí ..."

"¿Un acento británico?" Wallace resopló y Scott se deslizó más abajo en la cama, tirando de las mantas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Está bien que vaya? Tengo que hablar con él."

"Ella viene", dijo Wallace cuando colgó el teléfono. "De nada", añadió, a pesar de no hacer nada más que reír a costa de Scott.

"¿Qué? Oh Dios. ¿Qué hago?" Scott metió el resto de pan de ajo en su boca y agarró su sombrero dorky que había caído cuando se había desplomado sobre la cama.

"Necesito un corte de pelo", murmuró a través de su boca llena de comida.

Ramona estaba llamando a la puerta apenas cuatro minutos más tarde, y Scott intentó caminar casualmente hacia ella. Wallace estaba junto a su silla, con una mirada de diversión en su rostro.

Scott abrió la puerta. "Hola Ramona".

Su cabello, esta semana, era de un tono vibrante de color violeta. Se puso de pie en sus patines, con gafas en la cabeza, e intentó una sonrisa. "Scott, necesito hablar contigo." Miró más allá de Scott y señaló a Wallace. "Hey."

"Hola Ramona", dijo Wallace, suavemente. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina y con poco entusiasmo comenzó a limpiar.

El castaño había cerrado la puerta y Ramona se deslizó fuera de sus patines lanzando su abrigo al suelo. "Scott, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿En serio?"

Scott se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé ..."

"Ni siquiera te esperas a que te respondan, y sales corriendo como niña asustada."

Wallace resopló ruidosamente y un pedazo de pan de ajo cayó en su cabeza, rebotó en su sien y le dio un mordisco. "Gracias Scott.''

"Perra", dijo Scott, pero volvió su atención a Ramona. "Lo siento si fue demasiado rápido, yo sólo te amo y pensé que tal vez podríamos mostrar nuestro amor a través de una ceremonia ..."

"Yo no soy de las que se establecen ... así" Ramona dijo con inquietud. "Nunca vi el matrimonio como algo para mí, sobre todo no a esta edad."

"¿No siempre?"

Ramona lo miró. .. "Scott, te amo, te amo más que nunca he amado a nadie antes, pero esto es sólo un gran negocio para nosotros. Estamos tan jóvenes.. Así que estaba pensando en ello y yo solo ... me preguntaba si tal vez.. podríamos dar un largo noviazgo por ahora".

"¿Un compromiso largo? ¿Como cuánto tiempo?"

"¿Al igual que ... unos años?"

"¿Pero puedes usar mi anillo?" dijo Scott ansiosamente, buscando a tientas en el bolsillo la caja del anillo.

"Sí. Voy a usar tu anillo. No, pero Scott," dijo, porque estaba empezando a saltar arriba y abajo, "el matrimonio es un largo camino largo, largo, apagado, ¿lo entiendes? Pero si significa tanto para ti ..." Ella le tendió la mano.

"¡Genial!" dijo Scott y Ramona se rió mientras lo deslizaba en su dedo. "Te amo, Ramona".

"Te amo Scott," dijo ella. Se besaron, Ramona empujó el sombrero de la cabeza de Scott y pasó sus manos por el pelo enmarañado, algo que Wallace tenía muchas ganas de hacer.

"Me lo tomaré como señal para salir" dijo Wallace, finalmente, caminando junto a ellos, agarrando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta. Se detuvo un momento, mirando hacia atrás en ellos -que ya estaban tropezando hacia el colchón.- Le dolía ver a Scott así, con alguien más ...

Cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él y apoyó la cabeza contra ella, oyendo Ramona y Scott riendo juntos, y una lágrima se escapó de la esquina de su ojo.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por la calle, solo.


	2. Cuando la tragedia suceda, corre

**Capítulo dos:** Cuando la tragedia suceda, corre

Wallace regresó a casa muchas horas más tarde, la verdad, estando un poco borracho. Estaba agradecido de encontrar Scott y Ramona dormidos, con el brazo de Scott sobre la cintura de la chica. Se alegró de que Ramona estaba en el borde de la cama, por lo que podría deslizarse debajo de las mantas en el otro lado de Scott.

"Hey Wallace," Scott murmuró adormilado, rodando la cara con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"Hola amigo ¿Conseguiste un sí?''

"Uh huh. Ahora podrás tener tu lugar.''

"Muy generoso de tu parte", dijo Wallace, sonriendo.

"Me conoces." Se dio la vuelta hacia atrás y su respiración se volvió lenta y profunda. ''Sí. Finalmente sí.'' Murmuró.

* * *

><p>Se despertó al mediodía del día siguiente. Ramona se había ido y Scott estaba cocinando atípicamente, olía a tocino. Y a huevos.<p>

"¿Scott? ¿Te estás muriendo?"

Scott se rió entre dientes. "Haha. No. Me imaginé que te debía cocinar algo ya que me voy a mudar a fin de cuentas."

Wallace sentía frío de repente. Se quedó mirando a Scott que estaba tarareando mientras llevaba la sartén a dos platos en el mostrador. ¿Se iría hoy? "Uh, ¿Scott? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes mudarte tan rápido? ¿No es necesario llevar primero tus cosas?"

Scott resopló. "¿Qué cosas? Esto es todo tuyo." Llevó un plato ahora lleno a Wallace y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Él colocó el plato en el regazo de su amigo y se sentó a comer su propio desayuno. "Espero que te guste el bacon crujiente."

Comió en silencio. Scott le observaba. Puto.

"Alguien está deprimido nuevamente" le dijo "Pensé que estarías feliz de echar al frío mi trasero."

''Yo estoy con resaca, no deprimido. ¿Cuando te mudas?"

"Bueno, yo estoy pensando en mover mi cuadro lamentable de ropa y basura cuando Ramona llegue aquí a la una."

_Una._ Faltaba una media hora para que Scott se fuera. Wallace se odiaba por preocuparse tanto. Iba en contra de toda su naturaleza pasiva. Él sólo iba con la corriente, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre la vida de Scott, bada-bing, bada-boom. Ahora estaba molesto en una situación complicada, al menos en su propia cabeza.

"Debemos hacer algo para conmemorar este capítulo final de nuestras vidas", dijo el castaño ceremoniosamente.

Debía hacer algo... una cosa apareció inmediatamente en la cabeza de Wallace pero decidió que probablemente sería inapropiado para expresar en voz alta. "¿Qué sugieres?"

Scott se encogió de hombros. "Yo no lo sé. En realidad no solemos hacer nada."

"Nosotros sólo podemos pasar el rato aquí. Eso es lo que siempre hacemos", dijo Wallace, encogiéndose también de hombros.

"Sí. Y los videojuegos. Voy a matarte bien muerto" Scott le arrojó un controlador de PlayStation.

Veinticinco minutos después, el menor se detuvo y reunió su único cuadro de cosas. Se veía extremadamente lamentable sentado junto a la puerta, pero Wallace no hizo ningún comentario. En su lugar, se sentó en su silla y trató de leer el periódico.

Veinte minutos pasaron y Ramona no aparecía. Scott se estaba poniendo cada vez más impaciente y ansioso, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta Wallace, volviendo y sacando algunas de sus ó el teléfono para tratar de llamar pero ella no respondía.

"Relájate. Probablemente está ocupada en el trabajo o algo así. ¿Está trabajando hoy?"

"No."

"Oh."

Esperaron otros quince minutos hasta que Scott comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. "Scott ¡deja de hacer eso!" ordenó. "Dame mi teléfono, trataré de llamar a alguien más."

Llamó a Stephen, Young Neil, Kim, Julie y hasta a Knives. Julie era la única persona que había visto recientemente a Ramona.

"Entró en la tienda de vídeos, y consiguió alguna película lame-culo para ella y Scott. ¿Sabías que se prometieron? Me refiero a lo que..''

Sí, Julie. ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? ", Preguntó Wallace.

"No. Como dije, la vi en la tienda de vídeos. Era como la una menos cuarto, dijo que iba a ir directamente a tu casa después de dejar el DVD en la suya. ¿Por qué?"

Wallace colgó sin responder. Ser amable con gente como Julie en realidad no se aplicaba para él.

Se volvió a Scott que lo observaba expectante como un cachorro perdido. "Ella debería estar aquí ahora", dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Quizá se enredó."

Ya habían llegado las dos, y el castaño no dejaba de revisar el teléfono de su compañero cada treinta segundos. Finalmente hubo un golpe en la puerta y Scott corrió hacia el. La abrió e hizo un ruido extraño de asfixia, Wallace se levantó y se puso detrás de él. Había dos policías uniformados en la puerta, una mujer joven y un hombre de unos treinta años.

"¿Scott Pilgrim?" dijo el hombre.

"Uh, ¿sí?" dijo Scott, no sonando muy seguro. Se volvió para mirar a Wallace. Y éste tuvo una intensa sensación de miedo cuando su corazón latió con fuerza. Se sentía como si supiera lo que venía.

"¿Sabía usted que es el único contacto de emergencia de Ramona Flowers?" continuó el oficial masculino. Oficial de Ogden, decía su tarjeta de identificación.

"¿Soy yo? Supongo ... Quiero decir, ella no está realmente en condiciones de hablar con su familia ... y estamos comprometidos ..." Parecía incapaz de atravesar sus pensamientos correctamente.

"¿Podríamos entrar, señor Pilgrim?" dijo el Oficial.

"No. ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está Ramona? ¿Está herida?"

El Oficial Ogden suspiró. Su rostro estaba lleno de dolor mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Scott. "Sr. Pilgrim"

"Es Scott."

"Scott. Lo sentimos mucho al decir esto, pero Ramona Flowers fue atropellada por un coche y fue declarada muerta en escena."

Scott estaba congelado. No se movió ni habló. Comenzó a caer hacia atrás y Wallace puso un brazo alrededor de él para mantenerlo en pie. "¿Q-qué?" finalmente susurró.

"Los testigos dicen que estaba cruzando la calle cuando un coche se acercó a la esquina y la atropelló. Fue un atropello y fuga, por lo que todavía están buscando a la persona que la dejó muerta en escena. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? ", Dijo el oficial de Ogden.

Wallace estaba en una pérdida total. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? "No - no pasa nada ... Yo-yo tengo", dijo.

"¿Es usted su hermano...?" dijo el Oficial de Ogden.

"Compañero".

"¿Tiene los números para la familia de la señorita Flowers?"

Wallace negó con la cabeza. Ramona mantuvo esa parte de su vida en secreto, incluso a Scott. "No."

"Está bien. Lo sentimos. Escucha ... necesitamos ... necesitamos a Scott para bajar al hospital e identificar su cuerpo."

"Está bien. Vamos a hacer eso."

Los dos oficiales se volvieron y se fueron. Wallace cerró de golpe la puerta y rápidamente llevó a Scott a su sillón -Parecía que estaba en estado de shock. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su rostro estaba pálido.- Sólo podía aventurar una respuesta a lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del chico en ese momento. El amor de su vida acababa de ser asesinada. Ella había estado viva esa mañana y ahora estaba muerta. "¿Scott? Háblame", le dijo.

De repente la cara de Scott se desplomó.

Sus hombros comenzaron a agitarse por los sollozos. Cayó hacia adelante en el pecho de su amigo y Wallace puso sus brazos alrededor del chico, acariciando su cabello haciendo ruidos calmantes._ ¡Él le acariciaba el cabello! _Sí, Wallace Wells finalmente tocaba el cabello de Scott, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por no tener que hacerlo para deshacer de él la pura angustia y dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Wallace tomó su teléfono mientras Scott lloraba y llamó a Stacey. Cogió después de tres toques. "Hey Wallace, estoy muy ocupada, lo que Scott haya hecho puede esperar."

"Stacey ..."

Podía oír su pausa, escuchando a Scott. "¿Ese es Scott?" ella dijo.

"Tienes que venir Stacey. Date prisa."

Wallace colgó y empujó a Scott hasta mirarle a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas y su rostro estaba lleno de dolor indescriptible. "Scott, ¿qué puedo hacer? Dime lo que puedo hacer." La voz de Wallace se rompió y las lágrimas llegaron a sus propios ojos. Ramona se había convertido en una parte importante de toda su vida ... ahora ella iba a estar ausente de ellos para siempre.

Un pensamiento aterrador golpeó a Wallace. Cuando Envy había roto con Scott ... había tenido un gran colapso. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿ Scott se convertiría en una de esas personas suicidas que sólo quieren morir una vez que su ser querido se ha ido?

Hubo un martilleo en la puerta. Wallace fue renuente a dejar a Scott para contestar, pero puso una caja de Kleenex cerca de él antes de correr hacia la puerta.

Él estúpidamente esperaba que fuera Ramona -habían identificado el cuerpo equivocado, y por alguna razón había tenido el ID de la chica.- pero era Stacey, obviamente. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella. Entró y cerró como Wallace le dijo "Mierda, ¿qué ha pasado?"

Ella se apresuró a Scott y cayó al suelo junto al sillón reclinable. "¿Scotty? Joder, Wallace, no lo he visto así desde ... nunca."

"Ramona murió",

"¿Qué?" dijo Stacey, con la boca abierta y totalmente horrorizada.

"Fue golpeada por un coche. La policía pidió a Scott para identificar el cuerpo."

"Mierda", Repitió la chica. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas. "Scott-"

"Está muerta", lloró. "Ella está muerta. Nos comprometimos. ¡Iba a ayudarme con la mudanza! " Scott señaló la caja única de la puerta y Stacey reprimió un pequeño sollozo. "_Yo la amaba tanto._"

"Lo sé bebé", susurró Stacey, acunando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su hermano.

Miró a Wallace. Nadie tenía la menor idea de qué hacer en esa situación. Finalmente, el azabache habló, "¿Hospital?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, a punto de llorar.

El teléfono de Wallace comenzó a sonar y él respondió.

"Wallace ¿Por qué demonios Scott no contesta su teléfono? Se supone que deberíamos estar ensayando con la banda. Dijo que se iba a vivir con Flowers y luego vendría. Ese idiota nunca cumple.''

"Stephen, él no va a ir."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Un accidente ... ¿puedo llamarte mañana tal vez?" Dijo, mirando a Scott.

"Amigo, ¿qué? ¿Es Scott? ¿Está bien?"

"En realidad no. Fue Ramona. Fue atropellada por un auto"

"¿Y está bien?"

Wallace se quedó en silencio. Stephen dejó escapar un sonido de incredulidad. "Mierda. ¿Esto es real?"

"Stephen, en serio, llama mañana".

"¿Habría que ir o ...?"

"Stacey está aquí." Wallace colgó después de eso, ya que Stephen tenía la costumbre de hablar (o hacer preguntas) hasta verse interrumpido, cosa que acababa de hacer. Él fue y se puso encima de Scott y Stacey, ella lo mecía.

"Scott ..." Odiaba ser quién debía decir eso. No quería decirlo. Deseaba más que nada no hacerlo. Pero tenía que. "Scott, tienes que ir al hospital."

Sorprendentemente, el chico se puso de pie y torpemente secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Está bien. Sí. Vamos."

"Tengo mi coche", Stacey ofreció en voz baja.

"Uh huh", dijo Scott, tropezando hacia la puerta. Wallace caminaba junto a él, con un brazo listo en caso de que su amigo se desmayara o algo.

El sombrero de Scott seguía en su cabeza, pero él pasó por su abrigo, abrió la puerta y salió al frío.

Stacey se metió en el coche y Wallace guió suavemente al castaño para que entrara en el asiento trasero, sentándose a su lado. El viaje hasta el hospital se hizo en un silencio horrible, una cosa increíblemente extraña, sobre todo cuando las tres personas en el coche eran Scott, Stacey y Wallace, que no eran a menudo tranquilos.

Al llegar, empujaron a Scott para que saliera del coche y entrara al recinto.

La muchacha se situó en el tablero directorios pasando su dedo por los títulos. Wallace señaló a donde debían dirigirse.

_'Morgue - Sótano 1'_

* * *

><p>"Hace frío aquí", dijo Scott con voz terriblemente lamentable.<p>

"Ponte tu abrigo." murmuró Wallace. El castaño no iba a hacer nada, así que Wallace lo detuvo y luchó con los brazos de Scott mientras le colocaba el abrigo y lo abotonaba hasta arriba. Stacey estaba mirando con una expresión desconsolada en su cara, pero siguió adelante.

Había una estación por el pasillo. Y ahí se encontraba un enfermero de pie rebuscando en unos papeles.

"Hola ... Soy Stacey Pilgrim. Este es mi hermano Scott. Estamos aquí sobre-"

"Ramona Flowers," dijo en voz baja. "Síganme."

Lo siguieron por el pasillo un poco más hasta que giró a la izquierda y entró en una pequeña habitación, aún más fría. Bueno, Wallace sentía que era más fría. Tal vez porque había un cuerpo en la losa en el centro de la sala cubierto con una sábana.

Scott se puso de pie cerca de la cabecera y tragó saliva.

Wallace había observado cuidadosamente cada movimiento del otro muchacho desde que habían llegado al Sótano 1. Sus puños se apretaron y sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. Sus pasos eran irregulares. Y parpadeaba como si tratara de convencerse que aquello sólo era un sueño. Estaba pálido. Su mejilla tembló cuando la enfermera le había dicho: "Ramona Flowers." Se encontraba encorvado, como si su dolor fuera increíblemente tortuoso. Y entonces, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Scott...

Su labio tembló mientras la enfermera colocaba sus manos en la parte superior de la hoja, y el corazón de Wallace casi explotaba. Sin pensar, el azabache agarró la mano de Scott y la apretó.

Pero entonces, la enfermera se retiró la hoja hasta el pecho y Scott apretó la mano de su amigo al punto de que éste sentía que su mano se rompería. Stacey había hecho un ruido ahogado y se volvió. Wallace sólo podía jadear y poner una mano en su boca, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Scott lo soltó. Se acercó más a Ramona, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba justo en frente de él. Pero así era, su prometida se encontraba fría, pálida y sin vida en una losa en la morgue. Ella podría haber estado dormida, de no ser por el ligero tinte azulado en su piel, así como un enorme moretón en la sien y un corte en la mejilla.

De repente, Scott retrocedió. Retrocedió en la pared, tropezó con sus pies, se contuvo y se fue por la puerta.

"¡Scott!" Stacey gritó.

Pero él se había ido.


	3. La confusión emocional de Scott Pilgrim

**Capítulo tres**: La confusión emocional de Scott Pilgrim

Wallace estaba sentado en el colchón de su apartamento, con la espalda contra la pared. Stacey estaba sentada en el sillón mirando extremadamente derrotada. Después de que Scott había corrió en el hospital, habían intentado buscarlo. Fueron a todos los lugares de costumbre, y a algunos otros, pero después de una hora de búsqueda se habían rendido. Wallace había llamado a los padres de Scott, que iban a volar de regreso desde Amsterdam inmediatamente, y Stacey había llamado a Lawrence, quien conducía de un día para otro.

"¿Dónde está?" murmuró Stacey nuevamente.

El azabache no se molestó en contestar, sólo pensaba.

Cuando él y Stacey habían regresado al apartamento, drenados emocionalmente, después de encontrar a Stephen, Kim y Young Neil en el frío. Ellos habían hecho la misma pregunta que Stacey, pero por supuesto que no tenían idea. Finalmente la muchacha les dijo que lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente, añandiendo que cuando su hermano regresara, no se encontraría tan abrumado.

_Si él regresaba, _pensó Wallace, pero se ahorró los comentarios.

Hubo de repente un golpe en la puerta, el rasgueo de una clave escarbaba alrededor de la cerradura, y, finalmente, Scott cayó en la habitación.

Ambos muchachos habían saltado a los sonidos y corrieron cuando el castaño cayó al suelo.

"¡Scott!" dijo Stacey, sobre él. "¿Qué-?"

Wallace se inclinó para ayudarlo a levantarse y arrugó la nariz -olía a ginebra, orina y cigarrillos. -"¿Estás borracho?"

"_Yo no bebo_," Scott arrastraba las palabras.

Apoyó al joven sobre el colchón en el que se derrumbó sobre su estómago para que después quedara inconsciente.

"Por lo menos está durmiendo" dijo Stacey suavemente. Ella miró su reloj; ya eran casi las seis de la tarde. "¿Debo quedarme ...?"

"Te voy a hacer algo para cenar, pero no hay necesidad de pasar la noche" Le respondió. "Deberías dormir un poco. Yo puedo cuidar de él."

"Eres un buen amigo." dijo ella.

Wallace no tenía ánimos para cocinar realmente, así que calentó unos raviolis de paquete con salsa de frasco y le sirvió. Stacey comió vorazmente y concluyó antes de que el azabache llegase a la mitad. Ella se sentó en su sillón y él se sentó en el suelo, en silencio. En un momento Wallace sentía a Stacey mirándolo por lo que también le miró. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cuanto tiempo has estado enamorado de mi hermano?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No te hagas el tonto, Wallace, tú y yo estamos cerca. Es difícil pasar por alto eso en la actualidad.".

Wallace tuvo una lucha interna, preguntándose si sólo debía admitirlo. "Sí, lo estoy", habló finalmente. "Sé que es estúpido", añadió en voz baja, mirando a los tres raviolis dejados en su cuenco. "Nada puede suceder de todas formas."

"Oh Wallace", dijo Stacey tristemente. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"No lo sé. Meses," murmuró.

"Sí. Scott me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti. Porque habías dejado de traer chicos a casa. Entonces, ¿No has tenido sexo en esos meses?''

"Stacey, ¿de verdad? Yo no quiero hablar de ésto" Se colocó de pie, dejando el plato de Stacey en el fregadero.

Se quedó allí por un momento, mirando el agua hasta que la muchacha se acercó por detrás y se apegó a él.

"Wallace", dijo ella en voz baja. Se volvió y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, apretándolo levemente. Después de un momento de vacilación él le correspondió, allí, de pie en la cocina. "Das los mejores abrazos, ¿sabes?" le dijo Stacey.

Cogió su bolso del piso y se dirigió a la puerta. "Vuelvo mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Llámame cuando Scott esté despierto. No quiero llamar si está durmiendo"

* * *

><p>Era la una de la mañana cuando Wallace se despertó con un sonido horrible. Scott estaba llorando, acurrucado junto a él en la cama. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.<p>

"¿Scott? Oh Scott," dijo en voz baja.

Scott volvió sobre su espalda e inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Wallace. "Me desperté y-y pensé que todo era un s-sueño", gimió.

El azabache sentía que iba a estallar en lágrimas. Se sentó y miró a su amigo sin saber qué hacer. El despiste lo asustó -él siempre sabía qué hacer, siempre. Ahora, de repente estaba perdido.-

Sin pensarlo, Wallace se acostó junto al castaño y pasó un brazo alrededor de él. Era extraño: ambos chicos abrazados en la cama. La cama era compartida sólo para dormir. Esa era su regla. O la regla de Scott. Pero el brazo del menor se acercó y se apoyó en el brazo de Wallace, cerrando los ojos. Después de un rato su respiración era lenta, y las lágrimas seguían brillando en sus mejillas. Y Wallace cayó dormido con la satisfacción de que tenía a Scott en sus brazos -a pesar de que no estaba en las mismas circunstancias que él soñaba.-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Wallace se despertó y encontró su brazo estirado sobre un colchón vacío. Se sentó y miró alrededor de la habitación. Entonces vio, con un nudo en el estómago, la bolsa del forense que Stacey había llevado de vuelta del hospital. Estaba abierta y el contenido estaba esparcido por el suelo.<p>

De pronto oyó un ruido en el baño y varias arcadas. Se sentó, oyendo a Scott vomitar. Esperó en el colchón, y observó la puerta. Finalmente se abrió y Scott salió con expresión vacía. Era aterrador -Los ojos de Scott parecían haber perdido la vida, el descaro, el brillo travieso.-

"¿Scott? ¿Estás bien?" Sabía que era una pregunta horriblemente estúpida pero no sabía qué más preguntar.

"Vomité," dijo, recostado en la cama.

"Estabas muy borracho anoche",

"No me siento con resaca", dijo Scott. Su voz era plana y carente de sentimientos.

"Pero tú solo ..."

"No creo que haya vomitando por el alcohol" dijo en voz baja. "Me siento enfermo, Wallace. Estoy enfermo."

Wallace sentía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero se tragó el dolor que sentía viendo a Scott.

"¿Se puede botar? Sólo tiralo a la basura." El castaño estaba apuntando a bolsa del forense.

''¿Tú-tú no quieres nada de eso?" le preguntó.

''Por favor, sólo ... "No acabó.

Wallace se acercó la bolsa y comenzó a poner el contenido de nuevo en ella. Se detuvo y cogió el anillo de compromiso. "Scott, es el anillo de Ramona ¿no quieres-.?"

Scott hizo un sonido ahogado y puso sus manos sobre su cara. Antes de que se cubrieran, vio una breve ráfaga de tristeza en sus ojos. Colocó el anillo cuidadosamente en la bolsa y luego cogió el teléfono celular de Ramona. Él vio, con sorpresa, una pequeña salpicadura de rojo en la pantalla. Lo dejó caer precipitadamente en la bolsa y se puso de pie, frotando su mano.

"Tirala a la basura", dijo Scott.

Se dirigió al exterior y tropezó con Stacey. "Stacey, hola"

"Estaba preocupada. Pensé que él se despertaba temprano.".

"Sí. Oye. ¿Puedes llevar esto a su lugar?" Wallace levantó la bolsa.

"Oh ... desde el forense.'' Stacey tomó la bolsa y juntos caminaron hacia su coche aparcado cerca de la acera.

"Su teléfono ... hay sangre en su teléfono"

"Oh", dijo Stacey. Ella parecía luchar por un momento con lo que quería decir. Finalmente habló: "Ha salido en las noticias, ¿lo sabías? Su accidente. Y la búsqueda del conductor. Habrá un caso judicial. Los periodistas han estado entrevistando a testigos en televisión ". Ella abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche y colocó la bolsa en el asiento antes de cerrar nuevamente. "Hey, escucha, mamá y papá llegarán a las cinco de esta tarde."

"Oh. ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerlos o ...?"

"Están guardando un coche en el aeropuerto."

"¿Y Lawrence? ¿Cuando está él aquí?"

Stacey suspiró. "Mallory entró en trabajo de parto."

"Estás bromeando."

"No. Se sentía como una mierda cuando llamó. No sabía qué hacer. Yo le dije que se fuera a estar con su esposa. Scott tiene un montón de gente de aquí y no es todos los días el nacimiento de su hijo. Sucedió en un muy mal momento, sin embargo. "

"¿Ramona o el bebé?"

Stacey hizo una débil sonrisa. "Depende de cómo preguntes."

"¿Así que nos llega a todos?"

". Después de que nazca el bebé, no sé si decirle a Scott si le interesaría ir."

"Puede que no se lo digas", Dijo Wallace mientras caminaban hacia la puerta principal.

Stacey resopló. "¿En serio? Lawrence ni siquiera nos dijo que se había casado."

Wallace logró sonreír. Había sido hace unos diez meses -Lawrence se había casado con Mallory en una capilla de Las Vegas sin decírselo a nadie.- Finalmente Stacey había descubierto, que Wallace no estaba seguro, pero vaya que sus padres harían un berrinche. Lawrence nunca antes había mencionado a Mallory ni siquiera como una novia, por no hablar de una posible compañera de vida. Dentro de un mes, Mallory había quedado embarazada. Por mucho que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, Wallace sabía que estaban muy contentos de tener un nieto, a pesar de que Lawrence era más joven que Scott.

Entraron en el apartamento. Scott estaba todavía en la cama. Stacey se acercó. "¿Scotty? ¿Cómo estás?"

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "Estoy mareado."

"Uh, bueno... Mallory va a tener a su bebé."

''¿Qué? ", Dijo Scott, sentado muy erguido.

"Sí. Así que Lawrence no vendrá, pero él dijo que iba a estar aquí tan pronto como sea posible, y para el funeral. Y mamá y papá están viniendo.''

"Tengo que ir a ver a Lawrence en el nacimiento de su hijo", dijo, luchando con levantarse.

"Scott, él no te espera. Está bien", dijo Stacey.

"¡No, no puedo quedarme sin ir! Esto es un gran problema," Scott protestó.

"Chico, ¿qué hay de todo lo que sucede aquí?" Wallace dijo en voz baja. "¿Qué pasa con la planificación del funeral? ¿Qué pasa con la organización del apartamento de Ramona?"

Scott se detuvo. ''Y-yo..'' Sacudió la cabeza y pasó por delante de ambos muchachos. "Tengo que ir a dar un paseo," dijo antes de abandonar el apartamento, con el abrigo y sombrero en su mano.

"¿En serio? ¿Crees que va a hacer que se quede? ¿La planificación del funeral y limpieza del departamento de su novia muerta?"

Wallace suspiró y se recostó en su sillón reclinable. "Él debe hacerlo.''

* * *

><p>Scott regresó una hora más tarde con la nariz roja debido al frío. Se puso de pie en medio de la vivienda, un poco perdido. Finalmente hubo un golpe en la puerta, y Wallace fue a abrir, ya que Scott no hizo ningún intento de moverse a pesar de estar más cerca.<p>

Le abrió la puerta a una pareja -de mediana edad y pálidos.- La mujer era pequeña con el pelo marrón mientras que el hombre era bastante alto, de bigote. Los dos se veían más grandes vistiendo abrigos para protegerse del frío.

"Uh, hola ... ¿Les puedo ayudar? dijo Wallace. Stacey había llegado a la puerta para ver y se situó detrás de él.

"Oh, uh, sí," dijo el hombre. "Soy Andre Flowers. Ésta es mi esposa Janine. Somos los padres de Ramona ".


	4. Hora de crecer, Pilgrim

**Capítulo cuatro**: Hora de crecer, Pilgrim

Wallace y Stacey se miraron.

"Uh, ¿vive Scott Pilgrim aquí?" preguntó el hombre, obviamente pensando que los muchachos no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"Sí, sí", dijo Wallace. "Lo sentimos mucho ..."

''Adelante ", dijo Stacey rápidamente. Ella y Wallace se hicieron a un lado para permitir que la pareja entrara.

Miraron el apartamento cuando Stacey cerró la puerta.

Wallace sentía como si tuviera que ofrecer algún tipo de explicación por la mierda de apartamento en el que vivían, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba como estaba su casa.

"¿Scott?" dijo Janine, dando un paso adelante.

Scott tragó saliva y también dio un paso adelante, tomando la mano de la mujer. "Hola", dijo. "¿Cómo ... cómo está aquí?"

"La policía entró en contacto con nosotros", dijo Andre.

"Es bueno conocerte finalmente, Scott." dijo Janine, agarrando su mano con más fuerza.

"Pero ... pero, ¿cómo sabe quién soy? Ramona dijo que nunca habló con usted ..."

La señora Flowers frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. "Estábamos distantes, pero recientemente ... recientemente hicimos las pases. Ella nos contó todo sobre ti, Scott. Y nos envió un correo electrónico el día antes ... antes de que ella eh ... "

"Nos dijo que se había comprometido. Lo siento mucho, hijo", Fue Andre quién habló.

"Ah ... sí ... eh ..." Scott se pasó una mano por el pelo y Wallace notó que estaba temblando.

"¿Quieren un trago o algo, señor y señora Flowers?" Ofreció el azabache apresuradamente.

"No, gracias. Sólo ... necesitábamos conocer a Scott. Así que todos podemos planear el funeral."

Los ojos de Scott pronto se llenaron de lágrimas y él airadamente frotó su rostro. ''No puedo hacer esto ahora. Voy a practicar con la banda." Se fue en diez segundos.

"Entendemos que esto es más doloroso para él" dijo Janine tranquilamente. "Ha tenido más tiempo con ella en el último año que nosotros desde que tenía diecisiete. Pero es nuestra única hija ..." Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Wallace temía el momento en que tendría que consolar a los afligidos padres de Ramona.

Por suerte decidieron irse antes de que las verdaderas lágrimas llegaran, y él junto con Stacey se dirigieron a Stephen para encontrar a Scott. Stephen abrió la puerta con expresión de preocupación. ".. Oh. Bien. Tú estás aquí. Scott es un desastre. Está actuando demasiado indiferente y está volviendo loco a todo el mundo."

Wallace y Stacey siguieron a Stephen al interior. Kim estaba sentada detrás de la batería y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Young Neil estaba en el sofá con Knives, y Joseph estaba sentado un poco más lejos con una expresión de _Ojalá- no-estuviera-aquí-justo-ahora_ en el rostro.

Scott estaba en el medio de la habitación, tocando una línea de bajo, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Wallace y Stacey. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Los padres de Ramona se alojarán en el hotel Lengley . Ellos dijeron que llamarían cuando estuvieran listos "

"Espera, ¿qué? ¿Los padres de Ramona?" Kim miraba a su alrededor con confusión evidente en su rostro. Los otros reflejaban su expresión.

"Vinieron para planear el funeral con Scott," Explicó Wallace. Scott había dejado de tocar y ahora estaba mirando a su amigo.

Un silencio incómodo apareció en la habitación. Finalmente Scott tiró su bajo al suelo y caminó hacia la puerta. "Voy a ver a Lawrence y no me puedes detener, Stacey", dijo.

* * *

><p>"No podemos dejar que se vaya" Wallace murmuró. "Él no puede posponer el funeral de Ramona, no está bien."<p>

"¿Qué podemos hacer, atarlo y obligarlo a quedarse?" Stacey siseó. "Pero vas a tener que ir con él. Tengo que estar aquí para mamá y papá."

"¿No puedes llamar a Lawrence? ¿Conseguir que convenza a Scott sobre quedarse?"

"Él no está tomando llamadas. Van a tener un bebé, ¿sabes?" dijo ella sarcásticamente. Vio a Scott un poco más: estaba empujando su ropa en una bolsa de lona. "¿Crees que necesitará consejos? Pensé que estaría llorando por todo el lugar, es un poco pedregoso."

"Sólo está empujando sus emociones a distancia en lugar de tratar con ellas. Así que, en respuesta a tu pregunta, voy a tener que decir que sí. A menos que tenga algún tipo de explosión emocional en los próximos días."

* * *

><p>"Aquí", dijo Stacey, entregando las llaves del coche a Wallace. "Estoy suponiendo que tendré mi coche de vuelta.''<p>

"El otro Scott está usando el mío para visitar a su mamá", dijo Wallace. "Así que gracias."

"Vamos", dijo Scott, cerrando la cremallera de su bolsa.

"Wallace te va a llevar. Tengo que esperar a nuestros padres y explicar a los padres de Ramona por qué de repente te vas.'' Ella lo dijo en voz baja, pero aún así Scott frunció el ceño ante sus palabras y empujó la puerta.

"Conduce seguro", dijo Stacey, apretando su brazo.

Wallace no había preparado nada y se dio cuenta mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor que era porque esperaba que Scott diera marcha atrás en una cuarta parte del camino. Pero al ver la determinación valiente en la cara del muchacho, pensó que tal vez él realmente debería haber empacado un cepillo de dientes o algo así.

La primera hora pasó en silencio. Hasta que finalmente Wallace dijo: "¿Estás bien?"

"No particularmente." La pedregosidad su voz seguía presente y el azabache suspiró.

"¿Puedo hacer algo para animarte?" Preguntó, con la esperanza de interrumpir el silencio.

"Puedes responder una pregunta para mí", dijo Scott.

"Dispara".

"¿Por qué terminaste con Mobile?"

"Por nada".

"Wallace."

Wallace deseaba mucho no hablar de eso. "Fue sólo ... era hora de romper."

"Eso no es una respuesta. Fue raro. ¿Y por qué llegó Mobile diciendo que quería una segunda oportunidad en nuestro apartamento?"

"Creyó que cuando se fuera a la quiebra y perdiera su apartamento estaría listo y esperando", dijo Wallace.

"Dime lo que pasó. Estabas totalmente enamorado de él. Yo sabía que lo estabas, a pesar de la arrogancia con que hablabas sobre la relación. Amigo, vivieron juntos."

Wallace suspiró. "Está bien, está bien. Yo solía amarlo pero luego ... me di cuenta de otra persona y me enamoré de él en su lugar, y por mucho que traté de empujar a los sentimientos y permanecer con Mobile no pude. Así que nos separamos y me dieron nuestro antiguo lugar de nuevo. Porque nadie quiere vivir en una pocilga así".

Scott estaba en silencio por un momento. "¿Le dijiste a Mobile que estabas enamorado de alguien más?"

"Lo hice."

"¿Ustedes pelearon?"

"Lo hicimos. Fue una gran pelea en realidad. En realidad no era el hecho de que me había enamorado de otra persona, a pesar de que estaba enojado conmigo sobre eso. Fue por ese chico del que me había enamorado, sabiendo que nunca iba a suceder."

"Bueno, ¿quién es?"

"No quiero decirte, Scott."

"¿Por qué nunca sucederá? ¿Es el Otro Scott? Podría haber jurado que eran mejores amigos con beneficios. ¿Es Stephen? ¿Y no puedes estar con él a causa de Joseph? ¿Quién más sé que es gay ...? "

"Mira, ese es el problema, Scott," dijo Wallace. "El chico que amo ni siquiera es gay."

Wallace podía sentir los ojos de Scott en él. "No tenía ni idea, Wallace. No es de extrañar que estés tan deprimido. ¿Sigues enamorado de él ahora?"

"Vamos a dejarlo ahí, ¿de acuerdo? De todos modos, mis problemas no son nada en la gran escala de las cosas."

Antes de mirar por encima para ver si Scott había renunciado a su actitud pétrea, su teléfono sonó. Wallace puso el altavoz para que pudiera conducir. "Hey Lawrence", dijo, mirando a la identificación de llamadas.

"Stacey me habló. No te preocupes por venir; ha nacido el bebé, ¡es una niña!"

"¿De verdad? ¿Una niña?" habló el castaño.

"Scotty. Buen chico, lo siento mucho."

"¿Soy tío?" Scott habló sobre las palabras de Lawrence. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Hubo una pausa. "Mallory y yo hablamos sobre ello ... pensamos, uh ... si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, pero ... _Ramona_. Queríamos llamarla Ramona ".

Scott no habló. Se quedó mirando el teléfono.

"Hey, Lawrence, ¿Te podemos volver a llamar?" Dijo el azabache.

"Detén el auto, Wallace" le dijo Scott cuando se guardó el teléfono.

"Scott, ¿por qué?"

"¡DETÉN EL AUTO!", gritó. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y era como si se estuviera hiperventilando. El muchacho se detuvo a un lado de la carretera y Scott salió colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza. Cuando Wallace salió, soltó un grito que parecía hacer eco fuera del aire frío, tan frío que parecía sólido.

''¡Scott!''

"¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí?" Estaba medio gritando, medio llorando, con el pecho agitado. "¿Por qué demonios Ramona _se ha ido de mi lado_? ¡Justo cuando íbamos a hacer un nuevo comienzo con una nueva vida! ¡Justo cuando ella aceptó casarse conmigo! ¡No entiendo! "

"No entiendo bien", dijo Wallace en voz baja.

"_La amaba tanto_. Tanto. ¡Y ahora tengo que planear el funeral con sus padres, que yo nunca conocí cuando estaba viva! ¡Ni siquiera me dijo que había empezado a hablar con ellos de nuevo!"

"Tal vez sólo estaba tomando las cosas con calma, viendo cómo había ido ..."

"Y pensé que tal vez" farfulló, sus palabras eran casi indescriptibles debido a sus lágrimas. "tal vez si hacía cosas normales como ir a la práctica de la banda sería igual que ella cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad o en el trabajo. Y eso no funcionó, así que ... así que pensé tal vez ver a Lawrence y al nuevo bebé me haría sentir algo, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que siento es este increíble dolor en mi pecho. Me siento mal.".

Scott cayó de rodillas y puso su cabeza entre las manos, con sus hombros sacudiéndose por los sollozos. Wallace se acercó y se sentó junto a él en el suelo congelado, abrazándolo. "Nadie dijo que perder a alguien era fácil", murmuró.

"Es imposible", dijo Scott. "Ni siquiera puedo ver cómo mi vida puede volver a la normalidad."

"No volverá a ser normal, como antes", dijo Wallace. "Pero este evento formará una nueva normalidad."

El castaño se echó hacia atrás y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Miró a Wallace. "Siempre estás ahí para mí, Wallace."

"¿Quieres ir a casa?"

Scott asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, olfateando. "Sí. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo un poco de planificación que hacer ..."

"Puedo ayudarte ..."

"Está bien. Has hecho suficiente. Además, tengo que crecer en algún momento."


End file.
